


He’s going down... (I’m yelling TINDER!)

by elesbells



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, I haven’t written in a looooong time so...yeah, M/M, Meet-Cute, When I say Niall is a character I mean I use that word very loosely..., said tweet is my birthday beauts and this is for her, this is just something silly my brain came up with because of a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesbells/pseuds/elesbells
Summary: This is dedicated to my Birthday Beaut and Twinfriend, Nyree. Without her tweet, this would never have happened...Or - Louis is on a date...and so is Harry (kinda) until he’s not...tinder may have a mention...





	He’s going down... (I’m yelling TINDER!)

Harry took another sip of his drink, the red wine rich and tangy on his tongue. Was he on his second or third glass? 

Somewhere between his Mum texting to say she would be with him within an hour, to an hour passing with no word and her phone ringing through to a generic message of _“The mobile you are calling, is switched off”_ , he had had another glass (or two) of wine. Everything was fine. Perfectly fine, and if Harry was trying to drown out disastrous thoughts of what could have possibly happened to his wonderful Mum, then so be it. Besides, she always had terrible signal, she was no doubt on the tube, or she had run out of battery, forgetting yet again her phone charger was indeed in her handbag. Yes that was it. Everything was _fine_ , and his Mum would be joining him for a pre-Birthday drink (or three) and a lovely pub lunch, very soon.

Half a glass of red wine later, Harrys phone lit up with a text. Just as his eyes flitted down to the screen, he was distracted by something else. Well, _someone_ else.

A round of laughter with a mischievous twist, rang out around the bar. The owner of said laughter turning around and swiftly taking Harrys breath away. Maybe he had had too much wine after all. Regardless of how much alcohol was currently swimming around his system, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful man, who with every step was approaching him. His smile lit up the whole pub. Instant sunshine lighting up the cosy space, making him forget about the dark and dreary skies outside, and the heavy pitter patter of London rain on the window he was sitting beside. 

As if his smile wasn’t enough, Harrys green eyes locked on to the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Sadly those eyes were directed everywhere _but_ Harry. Infact, those eyes were directed on a tall dark and, well Harry isn’t one to judge, but he wasn’t _that_ handsome. Look, Harry isn’t a bad person okay? He’s just an honest one, and pssssh, what did that guy have that he didn’t? Oh yeah, that’s right. Beautiful blue. Harry could literally hear his entire being internally sigh. His eyes lead a slow trail from bottom to top, just before Blue took a seat at the table directly next to Harrys. Sadly the chair Blue took was across from Harry and not next to him but, you win some you lose some right? His eyes subtly (or probably not so subtly; but Harry enjoys art okay and this was well, this beautiful human being was just that. A work of art), took in the beautiful man sat across from him.

Harry’s heart pounded as Blue shrugged off his simple black pea coat and charcoal scarf, a sheer black t-shirt snuggly fit around his soft curves, his strong thighs practically painted in black denim and...oh _GOD_ Harry really needed to STOP. Here he was oogling this beautiful man like he was on display in an art gallery (I mean he truly should be), and he was on a _date_ with _another_ man, who was very much _not_ Harry. 

Pushing his heavily ringed hand through the front of his curly hair, Harry swiftly finished the remainder of his red wine and finally glanced down at his phone. The text message he received, was glaring back at him. His eyes flitted back and forth, his brain registering only some of the words due to his wine induced woozy head. His Mum had finally found her charger, however she still wasn’t going to make an appearance anytime soon, or anytime at _all_ really. Of course _her_ train would be the one to get cancelled. Of _course_. Harry bit his lip, smiling due to the array of emojis his Mum had added at the end of the text. Hearts in every colour, the kissy face and the sad face right at the end alongside the monkey holding its hand over its eyes. Her apologetic words were jumping out at him left right and centre. He took a deep breath and managed to compile a reply, reassuring her it couldn’t be helped and they’d find another time soon. He’d be seeing her on his actual Birthday anyway. They had just decided a little Mum and Son time would be nice, that’s all. Letting out another deep sigh, this one not internal; and for a completely different reason this time, Harry placed his phone on the wooden table and flicked his eyes around the cosy dimly lit space. He was already a few glasses in, so food would be a wise idea, so what if he had been practically stood up, and by his own flesh and blood nonetheless! Running a hand through his curls and shaking them out, he internally reprimanded himself for his dramatics.

It was during his little sneak around the place, he noticed that beautiful Blue was noticeably absent from the table. Sadly his date was still there. In fact, his date had taken the chair nearest to Harry, but had swung the chair around so he had his back to Harry, rather than remaining at his side. He didn’t blame him, he would want to stare at Blues face too. 

A chuckle mixed with what sounded like a...was that a _groan_?! Came from the dates’ direction. Harry felt his eyebrows scrunch together and his eyes caught the screen of the dates phone. Was that? _OH MY GOD_ Is this guy for _REAL?!_ Surely he isn’t going to. He wouldn’t. OH MY GOD he _did_! Just as Harrys drunken brain was pushing some sort of reprimand towards his mouth to leave his lips, Blue reappeared at the table. The date swiftly put his phone in his pocket. _THAT SWINE!_ and Harry watched in utter horror, as the date clearly left the table to get in another round, and slid his phone out of his pocket, as if he couldn’t wait to get back to, well. THAT.

Harrys wide eyes left the date and chanced a glance over at Blues table. Intense blue met green and Harrys heart fell into his stomach.

“You...alright there?”

Oh god. His _VOICE_ it was almost angelic and yet it had a gritty rasp. It was at this point thin pink lips tilted up into a smirk, although a little confusion was dancing in there somewhere. 

“Oh umm yeah I...well no actually....” 

Fuck Harry you know not to order wine it goes straight to your head! 

“Errr Okaaaaaay?” 

“I just...It’s none of my business...I don’t even know you but...is that...are you on a _date_?” 

Harry gestured with his hands, between Blue and his date, cringing when he realised the date seemed to be getting a little too friendly with some guy at the bar. Harry swung his gaze back to Blues. His soft rasp answering his question, although seeming...was that irritation?!

“I am...is that... _not_ okay?” 

“NO!!! I mean, y-y-yes...it is but...fuck! I’ve, I’ve had too much wine I just...I’m sorry, just, just ignore me...”

Blues eyes glanced over at the bar. Narrowing with every stare, fire lighting up behind the blue orbs and turning the glance into a glare. Blue raised his fist to his lips, coughing slightly, and shaking out his shoulders. Irritation now laced in those sky blues and Harry wanted that irritation gone. Almost as if Blue read his mind. The irritation slowly faded away, a slight smile dancing in his eyes instead.

Blue moved forward slightly, his eyes still keeping their position on his date at the bar, but sliding on the chair nearest Harry, and angling his body to the side.

“Well it’s a bit hard to ignore you to be quite honest...”

For the second time that evening, Harrys brain to mouth filter failed him.

“Are..are you...is this... _flirting_? Fuck! Ignore that! I didn’t say that!” 

Harry flailed his hands around so eractically, he nearly knocked his empty glass over in the process. Blue smirking and holding it steady, leaning over the back of the chair and gently sliding the glass further towards the middle of the table. Angling his body back into the chair, Blue smirked again.

“Oh but...you did and I can’t really ignore that so...you were saying?”

Who _was_ this guy? Is he a Siren? It pretty much seems that way, because everytime he remotely speaks, or breathes, Harry is _done_ for.

“He was on Tinder!”

As soon as the words had left his lips, Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, pressing his palm firmly against it, almost as if he was trying to prevent any further words from leaving it. Clearly his brain to mouth filter wanted a hat trick.

Blues lips were now in a thin straight line and he nodded his head slightly.

“Hmm. I see...so...left...or right?” 

Harry swore his eyes couldn’t get any wider if they had even tried. He slowly removed his palm from his lips, his palm so clammy, he had to subtly wipe it on his jeans. He opened his mouth and heard himself squeak out a response. Quickly clearing his throat once the dreaded word had left it.

“Right?”

“Okay so _did_ he swipe right because you don’t seem so sure considering that sounded more like a...question?”

“Right? I mean. He. Yeah. Right. He. Fuck I’m sorry I just...”

His words trailed off, his voice sounding deeper than usual and slightly croaky. He could hear his brain screaming “ABORT! ABORT!” Sadly he didn’t follow those instructions through. The next words practically tumbling out of his mouth in one big mess, his eyes widening at the end of the sentence, that should never have left his mouth in the first place.

“You’re gorgeous okay and you don’t deserve that...”

Blue glanced over at the bar. His eyes rolling, and irritation dancing in his glare once again 

“I don’t? What...what do I deserve?”

Harry fish-mouthed slightly, and then watched as Blue stood up suddenly, slightly leaning down and holding a slim finger in front of Harrys face.

“Actually...hold that thought for me yeah?”

Harry watched wide eyed as Blue strolled up to the bar like a man on a mission, his pint in his hand, that he must have grabbed along the way.

Harry zoned in on the confident sway of Blues hips. Blue coming to a halt in front of his date, who was still shamelessly flirting with the stranger at the bar. 

It was as if time stood still, and then Blue raised his pint, and tipped the entire contents over the head of his date. A few gasps echoed around the pub, mixed with a large “Whoop!” and a smack.

Blue high-fiving the brunette barman, who let out an almighty cackle, before going back to serve some stunned customers.

Harry felt himself twitch slightly in his jeans, grabbing himself and attempting to subtly adjust himself due to the throbbing sensation, his stomach slightly simmering.

“Behave!” He whispered in a hiss, to the slight bulge forming in his jeans. 

His head snapped up, hearing the sharp rasp of Blues voice, directing itself at his, well, not so date.

“Sorry mate, but if you didn’t guess. _This_...” 

Blue gestured between himself and his now not so date, who was still stood in shock, beer trickling down his face in small streams. The white t-shirt he was wearing, soaked and stained a dark amber due to the beer it was practically swimming in. 

“...date is officially over”

Harry giggled to himself, the sound not being as quiet as he thought. Blues head turning in his direction. Blue smiled brightly at him, one of his blue eyes quickly shutting itself, a cheeky wink being thrown directly at Harry. Blue was standing in front of the brunette barman again. 

“I’ll have another pint..and...”

Blue pointed directly at Harry and he could feel his entire face heating up at the gesture. 

“A large red wine for Curly over there. Cheers”

Harrys eyes practically fell out of his head, his lips forming around a large ‘O’.

Blue turned to his not so date who was still fish-mouthing, stood on the spot, his arms slightly outstretched at his sides still, as if they were still embracing the full extent of the sudden impact.

“Might wanna get some cold water on that...”

Blue then quickly turned to the stranger, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but the pub he was currently standing in. 

“You can have him mate.” 

Grabbing his two drinks, a smirk playing on his lips, Blue sauntered away from the bar and back towards Harry. A sudden burst of laughter tinkling like a bell, when the barman shouted “Wahey Lou!” in a strong Irish lilt.

Lou? Is that Blues name or could it be short for something? Harry lost all train of thought when a large glass of red wine was placed in front of him. Blue pulling up a chair at Harrys table this time, transferring his coat and scarf across from the table he was once at. 

“Louis” 

“Sorry, What?” 

Blue laughed, his laughter high and musical ringing out around Harry.

His palm extended towards Harry, who quickly wrapped his hand around it. A slight jolt of electricity shooting between their skin. 

“Louis. I’m Louis. And you are?” 

Harry took a deep breath, his lips turning up in a smirk, adding a wink in for full effect.

“Hoping...I’m what you deserve?” 

Harry instantly ducked his head, his cheeks definitely on fire, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. He was about to retract his comment, but Louis’ melodic laughter enveloped him like a warm blanket.

Still laughing, Louis raised his pint glass, waiting for Harry to do the same with his wine glass. The two glasses met with a clink, the gesture causing the deep red and dark amber liquids, to swirl and swish slightly. 

“Hmm...well that all depends...”

“On?”

“Your name...” 

Harry could felt his dimple carving itself into his cheek.

“Harry”

“Hmm...yeah...”

Harry watched as Louis took a small sip of his pint, his lips smiling around the glass.

“I like the sound of that. Cheers Harry.” 

Their glasses both raised and clinked again. Louis taking another sip, and Harry mirorring Louis, smiling around his own sip. 

“So...you waiting for anyone?” 

“Would it be awful if I said...you?”

Louis laughed again, and Harry wanted to bottle the sound, a sudden urge to make Louis laugh as much as the night would allow.

“Strangely...as much as I hate all that chat up line shit...no...but I’d also like to hear the real answer...”

Harry chuckled, ducking his head again, his cheeks warm and rosy as he answered the question.

“Yeah...my Mum actually...but her train got cancelled so...err...I’m...free...” 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip of his wine to gain some more courage, the rich liquid mixing with the butterflies swirling around in his stomach. 

Green and blue gazes burned for just a moment, and it felt as if they were the only two in the room. A warm fuzzy feeling settled over Harry. One that he knew _wasn’t_ the effect of the alcohol he had consumed.

“Well then Harold. Looks like it could be my lucky night” 

Louis threw a wink in Harrys direction, and with another clink of their glasses Harry spoke his thoughts aloud, a large grin spreading across his wine tinted lips.

“Yeah...I could say the same...”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Hope you enjoyed it Ny. And if anyone else ventured on here, I hope you enjoyed it too :)
> 
> Bunches of Love xxx Eles xxx


End file.
